F You PTA
by The Dark Crimson Blood
Summary: If they thought he would continue doing what they wanted for the rest of his life; then they had another thing coming. ONESHOT


**Author**: _The Dark Crimson Blood_  
**Story Title**: F***You PTA  
**Genres:** Drama, Angst (?)  
**One-shot**  
**Words**: 1,564  
**Summary**: If they thought he would continue doing what they wanted for the rest of his life; then they had another thing coming.

**Inspired by the song くたばれＰＴＡ・**

* * *

If they thought he would continue doing what they wanted for the rest of his life; then they had another thing coming.

From the very moment he was born it was always the same thing, 'Do this, do that, don't do that, and don't even think about doing that. If you don't listen to what I say, I'll be very sad. I might disown you"

When he was a child he had been promised and told that he wouldn't be a good child if he didn't do everything he was told, and as young as he had been at the time; he had obeyed. At six he was told he couldn't like pirates anymore and that he should stop playing around so much, he had obeyed.

When he was seven he was told not to play with a child named Zoro, since the green haired child had been dubbed as a bad influence on Luffy; thinking that if the two played together Luffy would become violent and mischievous just as the other was in her eyes. Luffy had tried to convince her in the best way a child could, but he ended up being yelled at and told that if he didn't follow the rules, he'd become a bad child.

He ended up obeying after apologizing to Zoro, no matter how much he had wanted to continue playing with the other; his mother figure had said no, and no was no. He didn't want to be a bad child, that green haired woman who was raising him as her own had specifically told him that bad children weren't loved, that they couldn't make friends _and_ that they would make everyone around them sad, miserable.

_Children_ were indeed impressionable.

Luffy tried making more friends afterwards; and eventually he came across a girl just a year or two older than him who liked money a little too much. She was a fun girl, but the second she got yelled at by an adult Luffy didn't know the name of for stealing money from; his mother pulled him away from her and bluntly told the other they couldn't play together anymore.

Luffy apologized to her as well, giving her a basket of the oranges she absolutely adored.

The next friend he made was a boy named Usopp; who hadn't even remained his friend for a mere month before he was also told he couldn't play with Luffy. Luffy's 'mother' had told him that lying was bad and that she couldn't trust people who lied, especially when they lied about so much, just like Usopp.

All the friends he made after that were pulled away from him too; Sanji for being 'perverted', Chopper for being a wild animal, Robin for being 'creepy', Franky for being 'weird', Brook for being 'inappropriate.' They were all stupid reasons, if you asked Luffy.

Sighing, he really wanted to have friends.

He began to doubt his mother figure when he was ten years old, and told that he had to stop idolizing Shanks. Sure she had accepted it in his earlier years when her child told her about how Shanks saved him from god knows what, and so she accepted it. Now, now he was getting too old for that and had to drop it; Luffy talked about Shanks on a daily basis and people would begin to get the wrong impression on him if he kept this up, "Make some friends your age" would tell him, oblivious to the fact that he had; but had been forced to stop playing with them because of her. He scowled.

When his grades began to drop from A's to low B's, his mother had decided to stop letting him go outside and watch television so much and instead, she made him spend most of his time studying. Luffy didn't like studying; he didn't like staying in one spot for too long, but what else could he do? He didn't want to be a bad child.

"I don't want to do any of this anymore, it all useless; what do I get out of it?" he questioned himself now that he was fourteen years old and currently lying on his bed while facing the ceiling. He thought about the boys who he had to sneak out to hang out with, the two boys that were practically brothers to him, "Why were they no good?"

He rolled on his side, turning his thoughts to school; remembering how the adults usually said, 'What a good kid' or something like that, he had been hearing it almost all of his life and he couldn't get used to it; he never wanted to either. "Studying is useless, parents are useless, rules are useless; but, there's nothing better I can think of" he muttered.

"Common sense, is just… arrogant?" He thought eye lids dropping as he drifted off; he really needed to change something in his life.

After going to bed, Luffy had gotten ready for school and was now sitting in the classroom with his hand raised; "Teacher, I have a question" he said blankly; expression never changing.

"What is it? Keep quiet,"

"What do you mean by, 'what is it'?"

"Shut up and be quiet" the teacher replied arrogantly, Luffy put his hand down and allowed his head to rest in his hands; this teacher was easily pissed off, so it was fun to mess with him.

Because everyone else was boring, actually; the teacher was boring too; he didn't like any of them. With his eyes pin pointed on both the blackboard and his book, he let out a sigh, why couldn't he let loose and be himself? He hated doing this, pretending to take everything seriously.

It just wasn't him.

He was doing it to make the 'PTA' happy

Over the years, he had simply decided to just do what everyone wanted; since nothing else helped, no matter what he tried; nothing helped. Hell, he wasn't even sure which kids they were talking about when the adults complained about 'Those damn brats'.

He scoffed; remembering when there had been a school meeting to complain about something so trivial and simple as the graffiti in the bathroom, the school had bluntly told the students that whoever did it should go home and never come back.

A little harsh, if you asked him.

When he got home that day, he walked through the front door with a small fake smile as he said 'I'm home' and then muttered something under his breath.

"What's wrong?"

"Everything" he replied,

"Be clearer" She finished, crossing her arms and looking at him with an unwavering glance

"Honestly, do you really care?" He said underneath his breath; lightly enough so that she couldn't hear him, "Nothing, never mind" he continued.

They were all so noisy and he hated it; he absolutely hated it, and it was all because of the parent teacher association.

"Shut up, quit squawking; leave me alone, would ya?" he asked himself, reading over the new rules that had been put into place by the Parent Teacher Association.

He scoffed, "Useless and unnecessary efforts that wouldn't help. He wanted to hang out with his friends he wanted to do what he wanted to do. Suddenly, a smirk appeared on his face; "Tomorrow, I'll do it all. I'll hang out with who I want to, do what I want to, and laugh at what I want to; so bring on the complaints, the punishments. I don't care anymore."

He hadn't expected it to be easy; he hadn't expected anything to be easy.

The next day he found just how easy it was to disagree and stop listening to the adults at school; how it was easy to call his non blood related brothers over the friend, how easy it was to invite them over without letting his mother know, and how easy it was for his mother to play her role in his scheme.

She stood with wide eyes and trembling fingers as she stared at Luffy, who was playing video games with the two boys she had told him he couldn't hang out with anymore; homework cast aside and school books in the trash, the room was a mess.

"Luffy! What the hell, do you think you're doing!? Why the hell are _they_ in the house? Let alone on our property?! I'll disown you if you don't give me a fucking good excuse." She had growled out towards him, and in reply he had paused whatever game he had been playing and stood up; staring her dead in the eye with a glance that she couldn't break away from.

He pointed at her with his left hand, and the other hand; his middle finger was stuck up, something she had taught him not to do.

"…Fuck you…"


End file.
